FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a SUB-D plug connector with shielding for installation at right angles to a printed circuit board. The plug connector is formed with a single-piece or multi-piece insulating body holding contacts and with a metallic shield cage that encloses the insulating body. The plug connector further has a turret-like lead-in plate produced by deep-drawing and, on the end of the lead-in plate facing away from the insertion side, a planar cover wall.
A plug connector of that type has become known, heretofore, from German published patent application DE 43 29 151 A1. There, the SUB-D plug connector has a two-piece insulating body in which the contact springs are held. In order to shield the plug connector, a lead-in plate with a cover wall is pushed onto the outer insulating body, whereby the two insulating bodies are clipped together by means of sheet-metal lugs which are integrally formed on the cover wall. In order to comply with more stringent shielding requirements, the shielding is designed as a metallic shield cage which has two identical, side sheet-metal parts, whose bent-around edges are mounted between the lead-in plate and the two parts of the insulating body, and are clipped to one another at the sides. The shielding plates extend to the printed circuit board and may be provided, at that end, with push-in pins for attachment to the printed circuit board.